


A Survey of North American Magic Creatures

by zephyrus_prolixity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrus_prolixity/pseuds/zephyrus_prolixity
Summary: This Magical Creature Reference Resource was Compiled With theInvabluable Help of These Contributing Researchers:Ara Kane, Doctor Felina Myotis, Madam Jedi Boadicea, Professor Juliet Valcouer, Professor Medeni Ci-Jones, Lady Narcissa Malfoy, Professor Nick O'Donohoe, Professor Blanche Malfoy, Doctor Solaris CotidieOriginal version posted 14 November, 2003





	A Survey of North American Magic Creatures

* * *

  **A Survey of**  
**North American Magic Creatures**  
or  
A New World Appendix to  
_Newton Scamander's_  
_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them_  
Compiled by  
Zephyrus Prolixity

With the  
Invabluable Help of  
These Contributing Researchers:  
Ara Kane, Doctor Felina Myotis,  
Madam Jedi Boadicea, Professor Juliet Valcouer,  
Professor Medeni Ci-Jones, Lady Narcissa Malfoy,  
Professor Nick O'Donohoe, Professor Blanche Malfoy,  
Doctor Solaris Cotidie

* * *

* * *

 

 **Foreword and Introduction:**  
With all due deference to Newt Scamander, I believe his limited exposure to our portion of the globe has seriously restricted the scope of his fine work. ' **Fantastic Beasts** ' remains sadly mute on several points where the known magic creatures of Canada, Mexico and the United States should be found. I believe fervently that our Beasts are just as Fantastical as those found in any other area of the world.  
  
While acknowledging these faults in what has come to be a trusted reference text may seem to be the work of an ignorant and destructive hack, let me assure the reader that I bear no animosity toward Newton A.F. Scamander. I hold him to be a great wizard and the acknowledged authority on most of the worlds Magizoology. In addition, I have found his work scholarly and Error-free in the information that it provides. It is in this regard that I find a small deficiency. Mr. Scamander could not be expected to know everything. No one should feel that any individual wizard knows all that is to be known about any subject. That is not good thinking. My effort in providing this work is not to replace a single word of Mr. Scamander's wonderful work. I am only attempting to point out some inadvertent oversights therein hence the subtitle: **_A New World Appendix to Newton Scamander's Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them._** This work is an 'addition' to, not a 'replacement' for, **Fantastic Beasts**.

* * *

 

 **Standard of Classification** :  
For classification purposes, this survey uses the system devised by **The Magical Creatures Regulatory Commission of the United States Department of Magic, Domestic Affairs Division**.

_**United States Department of Magic (USDOM) Classification** _

* * *

 

 

> **XXXXX ..........** **Lethal.**
> 
> Responsible for deaths to Wizards or Muggles. 
> 
> Untrainable. Illegal for all ownership or trafficking.
> 
> Handling forbidden to all but USDOM Officials.
> 
> **_Avoid all_ _contact. If seen notify USDOM immediately._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **XXXX  ..........   Dangerous.**
> 
> Requires specialized training to handle.
> 
> Ownership and Trafficking permitted with USDOM License.
> 
> ** _Contact inadvisable._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **XXX** **..........  Bothersome/Hazardous. Mostly a nuisance.**
> 
> Any competent Witch or Wizard may handle if necessary.
> 
> Ownership and Trafficking permitted without USDOM License. **  
> **
> 
> ** _Handle at your own risk; it's your skin._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  **XX   ..........  Harmless. **Suitable for domestication.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
> **X** **..........   Useless.**
> 
> * * *

These five levels of classification should be viewed as guidelines in dealing with magical creatures. These are not meant to be and should not be taken as absolute measures for the threat potential offered by any individual creature.

* * *

* * *

 

**Alphabetical listing of North American Magical Creatures**

 

 **Armadillo**  
_USDOM Classification: XX_  
I was astounded, that the Armadillo was overlooked in Mr. Scamander's great reference work, as bile among other parts and fluids from these creatures is a staple in many useful potions. While seen as a nuisance by Muggles, the wizarding community has long known of the hidden powers and benefits of the Armadillo.

Originally created in Mexico by experimental charms on the Opossum, the Armadillo was eventually allowed to roam and breed unchecked in the wilds of the Muggle world, as they are completely harmless. 

* * *

**Bonacon **  
_USDOM Classification: XXX_

Previously known in Greece and around the rest of Europe and Western Asia, the Bonacon is a bovine with horns that curl inwards, a short mane and a horse's tail. Its horns being useless, it defends itself by shooting burning excrement at its enemies. The only observed fire-shooters have been male; how the females defend themselves has been unobserved, due to the observing parties becoming overwhelmed with the produced stench.  
  
Theoretically, the Bonacon could be domesticated like most bovine species, but the bother of constantly replacing barns and fences has been deemed to not be worth it. They are generally placid, although easily startled, and have been the cause of multiple wildfires.  
  
The breed seems to have died out in the Old World, and only exists in tiny herds in remote areas of North America, mostly in the western Plains and eastern Rockies, from the treeline in Canada down halfway through the United States.  
  
Their sterilized and unignited dung is used as the volatile material in dungbombs, a common practical joke item. They only rate a XXX warning due to the destructive nature of their defenses. **_This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones_**

* * *

**Bovis or Bovis Uranicus**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_  
The "Bull of Heaven", as it is also known, has long been believed a beast of legend and little else. In the time of Gilgamesh, the only Bovis believed to exist belonged to a very powerful wizarding family. This creature, however, was slain by Gilgamesh himself. However, recent discoveries and otherwise unexplainable evidence points to the possibility that there is still at least one Bovis in existence.  
  
The Bovis can be described as something between a bison and a bull. In mythology, it was depicted as a large beast with breath so powerful it split the earth. It is believed among the professors and scientists of the West Coast Academy's college of Magical Zoology that the Bovis' breath is an unstable chemical, much like that of the Erumpent. It is believed that the Erumpent is, in fact, a descendent of the "mythical" beast.  
  
California is famous for its many earthquakes. Muggle scientists have studied faults such as the San Andreas and the several smaller faults along the bay area. They have concluded that these faults are a product of plate tectonics. However, recent discoveries made by the U. S. Department of Magic have suggested that some form of large animal was located at the epicenter during each quake. A highly revered potions specialist was then called to take samples and discovered residue of a volatile chemical, believed to be in a vaporous state when released. The U. S. Department of Magic is now investigating the possibility of a Bovis in California. _**This research contributed by Doctor Solaris Cotidie**_

* * *

**Cerberian Mastiff**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_  
The Cerberian (ker-BEHR-ee-an) Mastiff was created by Greek wizards as an effective guardian of places and property. The breed takes its name from Cerberus, the giant canine of Greek legend due to its three-headed physiology. Standing four to five feet tall at the shoulder and weighing from four hundred and fifty (450) to five hundred and fifty (550) pounds, these dogs -- though a domesticated line -- do not do well being kept merely as companion animals. They also don't manage well in the wild (feralism) due to their dietary requirements.  
  
Cerberians are bred from select lines of mastiffs, the original pairs of which were put to extensive growth charms, fed on dragons' blood mixed with Auroch meat (harvested from commercial herds), and dosed with special potions. These procedures were followed until the breeding pairs attained the desired size, appearance and temperament. When the lines were well founded, breeding was allowed to progress without further magical intervention.  
  
Once weaned, Cerberian pups should be kept on a diet of Auroch meat to insure proper growth and health. Young Cerbies require careful but regular exercise; they grow at a tremendous rate and should not be subjected to over exertion to ensure safe and healthy bone and joint development.  
Full grown at about two years, Cerbies make excellent guardians for places where you don't want others trespassing. They are very territorial and aggressive -- some who are uninformed would say vicious. It is highly recommended that anyone interested in having a Cerbie acquire a newly-weaned pup and raise it from that point. It is extremely difficult to make the acquaintance of even an adolescent Cerbie and out-right impossible to do so with one that is fully grown.  
  
There is only one known breeder of Cerberian Mastiffs in all North America. Inquiries should be made by owl to Cerberian Security Training Service, General Post, Dog Pound, Alberta, Canada.

* * *

**Chupacabra**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_  
The Chupacapbra is a creature still under active investigation, as it first appeared in the late 1960s. Alleged Chupacabra attacks picked up markedly in the mid-'90s, and as a result have been extremely visible to the Muggles. A groups of Puerto Rican wizard-experimenters has been suspected; how deeply this may be involved in the Darks Arts is part of the investigation. It is impossible to tell at this time if the Chupacabra is a 'thrill killer' or it is actually killing for survival.

Witness reports described the animal as having a 'reptilian body, oval head, bulging red eyes, fanged teeth and long, darting tongue...that may fly or leap with powerful, monkey-like hind legs....' There have been no successful documentary sightings (despite many charms and traps laid in attack areas) and obviously no captures to date.

The Chupacabra is a predator wantonly killing livestock (usually goats or chickens), then vanishing. No meat is taken, but the blood is drained and only a small bite to the neck shows on the victim. It has also attacked humans, but non-fatally, leaving cuts and scratches from, presumably, its fangs and claws. Perhaps the human is too large a prey for it. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**Cockatrice**   
_USDOM Classification: XXXXX_  
A dangerous beast resulting from a combination of a Rooster, a Dragon or in some cases a Large Snake, some have included a dog and some a horse as well. In appearance the creature displays attributes of the different animals from which it was created. Most commonly a Cockatrice has the head, chest and legs of a Rooster and the wings scales and tail of a dragon. No one is certain how the first Cockatrices were produced. Naturally occuring Cockatrices are hatched from a dragon's egg under a chicken roosting in a place where death due to violence or plague has occured.

A mutant Cockatrice was produced by a potions accident in New Jersey in 1735. A rooster that had hopped into a cauldron of Polyjuice potion and in its struggles to get out, knocked an unattended wand and a container of dragon's blood into the cauldron. Instead of drowning in the potion, the rooster was transformed. Considered a mutation because of the circumstances of it's creation, it has been called "The Jersey Devil" and is rejected as a Cockatrice specimen by some. It seems from the decriptions available of this most fearsome beast, that there were probably dog's and horse's hairs on its feet or feathers when the transformation took place.

The beast was described as standing about three feet and half high, with a head like a collie dog and a face like a horse. It had a long neck, scaley wings about two feet long, and its back legs were in shape like those of a crane, and it had horse's hooves for feet. It walked on its back legs and held up two short front legs with claws on them. This beast and it's apparent offspring have terrorized the Pine Barrens area of Southern New Jersey repeatedly over the course of History.

Naturally occuring Cockatrices are reputed to kill victims in a manner much like a Basilisk. "The Jersey Devil" strain however have been shown to kill various small animals and fowls by actually tearing them to pieces. The only known counter to a natural Cockatrice is a Weasel. Weasels are immune to the power of the Cockatrice and able to drive it off.

* * *

**Coastal Schmizzle or Castro Lizard**  
_USDOM Classification XXX_  
The Coastal Schmizzle can be found in lush, humid gardens in Northern California and along the Oregon Coast. It lives inside small nests resembling pomegranates in size and color. Like its European relative, the Castro Lizard (as it is popularly known) only leaves its nest for a short period of time, that being the rising and setting of the sun. Its diet consists of any number of sweet and brightly colored fruits and foliage.  
  
The common Castro is five inches in length and, from nose to tail, bears the complete visible color spectrum with black stocking'd feet and black eyes. It is covered with sticky mucus, which labels this gentle creature in the XXX category. This mucus is the Castro's only defense against enemies and is, truthfully, the only defense it needs. The substance is an on-contact tranquilizer powerful enough to knock out a grown man for up to seven days. Children who have happened upon a Castro and had the misfortune of touching one have been under for as long as three weeks. Thirty percent of all coma patients in Northern California are victims to the Castro's mucus.

Because of its strong sedative properties, the mucus the Castro produces is in high demand by dragon tamers and Wizarding hospitals. Castro farmers can lead a very comfortable lifestyle, if they follow the proper precautions and maintain their license, which must be renewed every six months. However, these farmers must be extremely patient as the mucus from ten Castros only measured one teaspoon. Ambitious farmers will dilute or concentrate the mucus in home labs, which are also strictly regulated. Dragon tamers will pay top dollar for pre-concentrated solutions, while the hospitals will pay just as nicely for pre-diluted solutions. _**This research contributed by Doctor Solaris Cotidie**_

* * *

**Dragon Species of North America**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXXX_

 **Klondike Pikenose**  
So named because the first recorded encounter with this Dragon type took place in 1840, in the Yukon area of the Alaskan-Canadian border near the mining town of Klondike, when an Eskimo Shaman named Uk and a unidentified wizard were forced to defend themselves and the fishing party they were traveling with.

The Pikenose also takes its name from the exceptionally sharp and nearly unbreakable beak-like horn that extends forward from the top lip. Used to break ice in search of it's main dietary prey the, Great Tuna, which is often found swimming beneath the frozen glaciers near the Arctic circle. This 'beak' gives the Pikenose an almost birdlike look to its head. Some specimens have been estimated at close to eight feet in length from the top lip to needle like tip.

Scales from a single Pikenose range in color from charcoal gray to almost snow white. This coloration proves quite effective in concealing the Pikenose from observation. Several specimens have been overlooked and dismissed as merely small hills of snow-covered rocks

 

 **Rocky Mountain Razorclaw**  
Very similar to the Swedish Shortsnout in appearance and coloration, this beastie relies more on its tremendous speed and its diamond-hard, razor-sharp fore claws than upon its flaming breath which is not nearly as warm as the Shortsnout's.

Habitat: the highest and most inaccessible peaks in the Canadian and US Rockies.  
A Razorclaw was behind the massacre of several wagon-trains in the 1840s and 50s for which Muggles blamed the Apache, the Sioux, and various other native tribes.

* * *

**Firelover**  
_USDOM Classification: XX_

The firelover is a harmless bird, looking rather like a bedraggled and dun-coloured large pheasant until it finds a campfire or similar open fire source.

It will land in the middle of the fire, but not be scorched. Instead, it aborbs the heat from the fire, brightening in colour from dark red up to glowing golden white, at which point it will begin to sing beautifully for the joy of the flames and the heat.

Firelovers are frequently mistaken for phoenixes by those not familiar with magical birds. However, other than their heat-absorption capabilities, they have no particular magical nature. They have, though, been seen to accidentally spread fires from accidental contact with flammable materials (trees, grass, roofs, etc.)

The bird apparently originated somewhere in Europe, but became widely spread throughout temperate-zone environments. It nests in rocky heights, where its borrowed radiance helps nurture its eggs. _**This research contributed by Professor Nick O'Donohoe**_

* * *

**Fluffernutter**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

Although wild Fluffernutters (Felis mapplethorpensis) can still be found in the mountainous and semi-arid areas of North America, the rarity and high infant mortality of this creature have made it such that it is now almost entirely bred in captivity.

The whimsical name "Fluffernutter" came courtesy of one Osbert Mapplethorpe, a magizoologist who chanced upon a Fluffernutter kitten in 1844. The kitten did not live long in Mapplethorpe's care, causing him to think that Fluffernutters were nothing more than delicate puffs of white fur with extremely short life spans. This misconception remained unchanged until 1910, when Ephemera Parks of the USDOM encountered a mother Fluffernutter and her young during a routine survey of Washington nature preserves.

Through the pioneering efforts of Ms. Parks and her hastily assembled team of magizoologists, it was found that Fluffernutter kittens that survive to adulthood mature into pure white cats with relatively large heads and feet. Like the Muggle mountain lion, adult Fluffernutters can grow up to 3.5-5.5 m long and can weigh as much as 100 kg. They have tough hides, which are resistant to all but diamond-dusted blades as well as a number of common hexes, jinxes and curses; and sharp saber teeth, which are longer in males than in females.

Fluffernutters are solitary and strongly territorial creatures. They are good climbers and jumpers, able to leap distances of up to 8 m. They are carnivorous, feeding primarily on birds, small mammals like rabbits and raccoons, and larger game like deer, cattle and even wolves. They hunt mainly at night, stalking their prey and rushing at them or pouncing on them from overhead. Fluffernutters are not known to eat humans, but they will attack or even kill if threatened. It is possible that indigenous legends of spectral cats roaming through and terrorizing the countryside stem from ancient encounters with these creatures.

Further studies have also shown that Fluffernutters are highly intelligent and loyal creatures. Those bred in captivity recognize their handlers, act friendly toward them, and will obey their commands. Like the more common Kneazles, Fluffernutters also exhibit protective behavior toward their handlers, but lack the ability to recognize individuals with harmful intent. _**This research contributed by Ara Kane**_

* * *

**Golden Griffin**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

Appearing to be an enormous tawny lion, the Golden Griffin (or rather, 'griffin d'or' translating as 'griffin of gold') has been alleged by some sources to be Godric Gryffindor's Animagus form, and hence, where the Hogwarts House got its mascot.

Although a normal griffin has an eagle's head, wings and feet, and the hind quarters of a lion, the Golden Griffin is a griffin that was produced by a union between a griffin and another lion, making it three-quarters lion. Its only eagle attributes are its wings, a average sixteen-foot span for the adult male, which seem to appear from nowhere, so perfectly do they blend in with the griffin's golden flanks. They appear both gold and transparent at the same time.

Golden Griffins and serpents of all kinds are natural enemies, basilisks especially. They can sense snakes from a distance and when hidden, even very small and innocuous snakes. However, even though they are carnivores, they are friendly towards humans and will greet them affectionately if allowed.

Golden Griffins are from the Middle East and Northern Africa originally, and greatly prefer warmer weather. If kept in temperate zones (New England, NW Pacific coast, Britain, etc.) warming spells must be used in the Golden Griffin's designated living space to keep it from becoming hyperthermic.

There are several small prides of Golden Griffins known to exist in the tropical rain forest of Central America. There have been some sightings made in Southern Mexico, as well as infrequently on the islands of Jamaica and Hispañola. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**Hausi Fly**  
_USDOM Classification: XXX_

The Hausi fly is a small, long-legged insect of the order Sanguinaria. There are many different species of this pest found all over the world, although they tend to be most highly concentrated in Equitorial coastal regions.

The females of most species of Hausi fly have probosces used for piercing and sucking to feed off the blood of magical creatures. However, the Hausi fly actually doesn't use blood for anything more than to survive. Since they have none of their own, they gain all their magical power from sucking the powers of Magical creatures and people.

The males may have beaks, or probosces, but cannot pierce the skin of most animals and instead gain their magical power from their diet of magical plants and berries.

The female produces this pest's characteristic whining sound by vibrating thin horny membranes on the thorax. This sound has narcotic properties, and is used by the Hausi fly to attract and befuddle its prey.

The male of the species, emits a kind of glow with much the same effect. This light is also the extent of the male Hausi fly's contact with Muggles, as it is has become part of many Muggle legends about lights which lure travellers to their doom.

These creatures, in addition to being a nuisance, are also famous for spreading disease through their contact with blood. As well as Muggle infections such as Malaria, they can carry such magical ailments as Psocida, in which the blood vessels develop a kind of webbing around them which prevents them from fulfilling their normal functions. Psocida can kill the victim in less than twelve hours in severe cases.

However, perhaps the most fearsome threat of the female Hausi fly, is that they drain magic. It is believed if one were bitten by enough of them, or enough times by a single fly, all the victim's magic would be taken away. The extent to which multiple bites effect the magic of the victim has never been thoroughly studied, due to unwillingness of volunteers to be subjected to prolonged or repeated exposure to the bite of female Hausi flies.

Since the Hausi fly lays its eggs in water, a simple cleansing spell on infested water often gets rid of the larvae, although it may have to be repeated several times a year since they can breed very rapidly.

Travellers are advised to consult a Healer on the best precautions to take against specific breeds of  
Hausi fly on arrival at their destination; British Healers, sadly, have rarely the experience or knowledge to be able to help. _**This research contributed by Doctor Felina Myotis**_

* * *

**Jackalope (Stagbunny)**  
_USDOM Classification: XX_

The Jackalope (Lepus temperamentalus) is one of the rarest animals in the world. A cross between a now extinct pygmy-deer and a species of killer-rabbit, they are extremely shy unless approached. None have ever been captured alive.

Known by the ancients as 'deerbunnies' or 'stagbunnies', it wasn't until the early 1960s that the modern more fearsome name of 'jackalope' was adopted. The species appears to have died out in Europe -- there is German documentary evidence of its existence through the 1500s -- but has thrived in the wide open spaces of the North American Great Plains.

Under specialised circumstances, the Jackalope doe's milk can be extracted as she sleeps belly up at night. The milk is medicinal and can be used to treat a variety of afflictions. Their annually shed antlers have been found to be useful for experimental broom cores and in various potion applications.

These creatures are aggressive and unpredictable if startled, and should not be provoked for any reason. Despite this, they have been given a XX designation because of their scarcity and natural tendencies to flee speedily from human contact. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**KWONGDZU**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXXX_  
"The Kwongdzu has enormous claws/its character is full of flaws." Edward Gorey, "The Utter Zoo"

The Kwongdzu is an avian creature most closely resembling an American Crow with huge feet who also is missing its longer tail feathers. It is thought, but yet to be proven, that the Kwongdzu is a relative of the Norther European Augery (see Scamander, p. 2), as, while their profiles are different, they share the same greenish-black coloration and their feathers are equally useless as quills. In the case of the Kwongdzu, this is because the feathers are much too short for use by normal wizards. The most distinctive feature is the enormous claws, with which the Kwondzu grips the thick branches of old-growth deciduous trees it prefers as nesting sites. It can also use them as extremely nasty weapons defending its territory, mate, and young. The wounds left by the claws and beak tend to develop greenish-yellow festering sores which require immediate treatment by qualified mediwizards, otherwise they fail to heal. (Damage to the eyes can result in long-term blindness, as one DoM-Interior ranger found out when attempting to survey one pair's nest site.)

Like the Augery, the Kwongdzu has a distinctive call, though it uses it to scare intruders out of its territory. The grating, high-pitched shriek, which has been described as a combination of a rusty hinge, fingernails on a chalkboard, and howler monkeys. If a person is too close, they can suffer ringing in the ears, and temporary or permanent loss of hearing. There may be some magical use for the bird's feathers or claws, but getting close enough to find out is dangerous enough that it isn't considered worth the effort to find out.

Only experienced wizards from the DoM should attempt to approach a Kwongdzu under any circumstances–if a wizard or witch encounters a Kwongdzu, they are advised to give it a wide berth, and approach at their own risk. _**This research contributed by Professor Juliet Valcouer.**_

* * *

**Mauvais Ti-Mordre**  
_USDOM Classification: XXX_

A North American relative of the Mackled Malaclaw, the Mauvais Ti-Mordre closely resembles a Louisiana crawfish. It has, though, instead of the crawfish's muted colouring or the Malaclaw's grey shell with green spots, almost tropically-bright ribbon-like stripes lengthwise along its translucent carapace in purple, green and deep yellow.  
  
It too is inedible and somewhat toxic. Contact with it has other adverse effects, although instead its bite causing a week of bad luck, it causes a state which is frequently mistaken for drunkeness by Muggles - the victim becomes disoriented, hilarious and uninhibited. The effect of the Ti-Mordre's bite is of unpredictable duration, but rarely lasts longer than three days. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**The POSBY**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

"The Posby goes into a trance/in which it does a little dance." Edward Gorey, "The Utter Zoo"

The Posby is a small mammal, native to northern coniferous forests. Found particularly in the upper Midwest, it resembles nothing so much as a small child's cuddly toy. Covered in soft brown fur, it stands approximately a foot tall on its back legs, which it uses for its principle locomotion, making it unfortunately very obvious when compared to non-magic animals living in the same region.

The features which distinguish it from more mundane forest creatures are its exceptionally long ears (approximately twice as long as its head) and its long, tapering tail. It seems to subsist primarily on a diet of forest detritus that most animals ignore, particularly bark and needle-litter from coniferous wand trees. When seen by non-magic persons, the Posby is frequently mistaken for small dogs, various members of the weasel family, or "an abnormally small bear with funny ears." (See DoM report #437.92, "Posby Sighting by Muggle School Trip, Hiawatha National Forrest")

The Posby does not demonstrate many unusual characteristics, but it is classed as a magical creature for two reasons.

  * The first is that it can, when startled, swell itself to three times its natural size, changing its fur color to a bright red, and emitting a high-pitched squeal that, while irritating, is ultimately not much of a deterrent to magic predators. The color change is, however, quite alarming to non-magic persons.


  * The other unusual characteristic is the Posby's attraction to, even obsession with, music. While Posbys are normally shy creatures, they have been known to not only to come out of hiding but to leave the shelter of forests, going so far as to cross Muggle roadways when following music. Once they reach the source of the music, the Posbys fall into what research wizards have determined is a trance-like state, in which they begin to perform a hopping, twirling dance, which continues until the music stimuli is removed. Experiments have indicated their style preferences varied by individuals (in fact, one test Posby developed an addiction to DoM-Magical Agriculture's Muggle computer screen saver music), but the dance does not seem to vary. Unfortunately, despite similarities to Seeing trances, the dance trance seems to serve only to entertain the Posby and any small children watching. At the present time, though some have reportedly been domesticated as pets, no magical use has been found for any parts of the Posby.



During the nineteenth century "Posby-stunning" arose as a small cottage industry, in which a witch or wizard frightened the Posby into its color-altered state, then trapped the animal to use the colored fur as robe trim. This practice has since been banned and trade in previously-taken Posby pelts is strictly regulated by the Undersecretariat for Magical Agriculture. _**This research contributed by Professor Juliet Valcouer.**_

* * *

  **Prismapillars**  
_USDOM Classification: XX_

These Wizard enhanced insects originated in are found in the Temperate Rain Forests of South America. Prismapillars are not migratory. They were brought to North America by wizards at some point in the 1800s, and have been raised in North America ever since. They can survive both arid and temperate climates, provided they've got some decent tree growth around.

Immature Prismapillars may most easily be described as huge fuzzy worms with ant-like legs. If fed and housed correctly these creatures produce around twenty full grown Prismapillar Bats* from each worm. This is the end result of a metamorphosis that takes place when the Prismapillar Worm molts.

Prismapillar worms like to sleep in dark, damp places, but feed on grass, leaves, cabage and such during the day. These large, fuzzy worms go through different stages before they molt and become Prismapillar Bats. The color of their fuzz begins with a grayish-brown but changes to a deep orange before becoming dull orange then finally turning to brilliant, deep purple. They eat twice as much as usual for a couple of days before they molt. Their molting day is entirely predictable if one is familiar with their physiology and can chart their development. They reach a length of twenty-four and thirty inches by the time they reach molting stage; as well as increasing in girth by several measures. Their segmented bodies move slowly on hundreds of legs as they become very active; getting restless just before molting.

During "Molt", the worms first squeeze in upon themselves, then their opposite ends walk in separate directions so that the Prismapillar stretches itself out to its full length, which is surprisingly long. As it stretches out, clumps of fuzz fall off in the areas between the Prismapillars' body segments. The skin beneath the fuzz appears white an almost glassy. Sunlight glints off these patches causing flashes of light. The Prismapillars continue to stretch until they start to literally come apart at the segments. As they do so, all of the remaining purple fuzz will sift off, almost like sand. Dozens of round segments, white and glassy... will remain where every Prismapillar was. Seconds later, the air will fill with the sound of hundreds of faint pops as the segments all split open releasing the Prismapillar Bat. Seeing a Prismapillar molt has been likened to watching a dragon hatch from its egg. At first, they look like tiny, bluish worms, crawling up out of their casings. But almost as soon as they are completely emerged, they seem to unfurl, opening wings. Their wings are dazzling.

With their wings completely unfurled, each Prismapillar Bat is about the size of a Quaffle. It is easily understood, why the creatures have been named Prismapillars. They resemble prisms of course. The wings of Prismapillar Bats cast as many rainbows of light as any known prism is able to do. Their wings look almost transparent, they are so thin, but they shimmer in the sunlight, catching and refracting the light so that the air fills with dancing, shimmering colors.

Full Grown Prismapillar Bats dwell in the branches of trees and are almost entirely hidden in the shadows. Prismapillars Bats are extremely valuable and sought after because their bodies capture magical energy and refract it. Their wings reflect magic. They glow brightly whenever there are spells being cast within a certain radius of them, so that they are often kept as pets on larger magical estates where they act as a living alert system against those who would try to cast spells secretly. Generally the Bats are very sedintary creatures, only becoming particularly active when it rains, at which point they will fly around for a time letting the rain cleanse their wings of the accumulated magical residue left behind when spells are detected.

There are very few creatures that would want to eat a Prismapillar.

*Prismapillar Bats are called such only because of their size and appearance, they are in fact insects similar to a Moth or Butterfly. _**This research contributed by Madame Jedi Boadicea.**_

* * *

  **Quetzalcoatl**   
_USDOM Classification: XXXXX_

Named after the reverently-regarded god of peace of ancient MesoAmerica, this highly magical serpentine creature flies without wings in its native rain forests. It is feathered everywhere except its face, which is framed, much like a lion's mane, in a ruff of larger feathers. The feathers themselves are as brightly coloured as those of parrots and macaws, and usually proceed through the rainbow, starting with red behind the irridescent white ruff feathers, and ending with deep purple at the tail.

The feathers are highly sought after for wand cores, and may also be used in charms and potions to help the wizard or witch seek a higher mental plane (see: dreamwalking, Koori magic, shamanism). The feathers only have value when either found loose (shed), or given freely by the queztalcoatl. If they are taken by force or by killing the creature, they will have, at best, no magical effect.

The queztalcoatl is regarded as the New World 'version' of the unicorn, being native to that side of the planet but with many of the same magical attributes as the unicorn. It is highly intelligent and generally peaceful. It reproduces slowly, rarely laying more than one leathery-shelled egg at a time, and that only a few times in its lifetime. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**Roc**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

Legends and stories form all over the world have contained stories of a fabulous huge bird, capable of carrying groups of children, even burdens of up to three elephants. Our knowledge of the roc (sometimes spelled Rukh) comes from Arabian and Chinese wizards. The bird is described as "A bird of enormous size, bulky body and wide wings, flying in the air; and it was this that concealed the body of the sun and veiled it from the sun." In the account of the Muggle explorer Marko Polo (who proved distressingly resistant to Obliviate charms) the wingspan of the roc was sixteen yards and the feathers eight yards. The bird is usually described as being white, although it seems to have colour variations depending on its environment.

Rocs have extremely large ranges, due to their huge appetites. There have never been many rocs in existence at any given time, and they reproduce slowly. The egg of the roc is said to be over fifty yards in circumference. There are stories of rocs destroying ships by dropping boulders on them in retaliation for killing a roc chick -- demonstrating the bird's intelligence, probably due to its larger-than-normal braincase, as well as an unusual level of care for offspring.

Rocs seem to have died out in the areas which originally reported them -- the near and far East -- but seem to have survived in the New World in the Canadian Rockies, where they thrive on Cave Moose; and in the Andes, where they compete with the dragons. The New World Roc seems to trend toward darker plumage. _**This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones.**_

* * *

**Rock Gnome**  
_USDOM Classification: XX_

Unlike the garden gnomes of Great Britain, the larger rock gnomes of northeastern North America are rarely seen. They seem to prefer few if any interactions with humans, magical or Muggle.  
The rock gnome stands between three and four feet high, has peach skin, a large watermelon-shaped head, and round eyes that glow either orange or green depending on what light hits them. Their bodies are short and squat with long skinny arms; they are able to leap astounding distances (up to 30 feet) in a single bound. They frequent the areas around stone walls and cairns.

In 1977 a series of rock gnome sightings by teenage Muggles along a wooded roadside in Dover, Massachusetts, caused quite a stir. The repeated sightings led local residents to nickname the gnome or gnomes in question The Dover Demon. Members of the Magical community encouraged the stories, and they are still told in hushed voices to this day.

Rock gnomes live in colonies beneath and behind stone structures. They rarely cause trouble other than to humans who mistakenly attempt to disassemble their homes; then they can be quite pesky, attacking in formation and driving the human away. From time to time they will dig a series of holes in their woods, then cover them with leaves to trap unsuspecting squirrels, which they put to work hauling rocks. They are often mistaken for monkeys—and as every educated witch and wizard knows, there are no monkeys in the northeast woods of North America. _**This research contributed by Lady Narcissa.**_

* * *

  **Troll Species of North America**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

Some Forest, River and Mountain Trolls are found in Canada and the US. These Trolls differ little from their counterparts in other areas of the world. There are two species of Troll that are unique to North America.

 **Death Valley Desert Troll**  
The vicious Desert Trolls of Death Valley are fierce. Wiry and fast, they are from 8 to 10 feet in height and weigh only around 400 lbs. as opposed to their 12 feet tall 2,000 lb. cousins the Mountain Variety.

Desert Trolls throw rocks instead of swinging a club. Their precision and velocity are such as to gain attention of scouts from several Major League Baseball ***** Teams including the Los Angeles Dodgers, Arizona Diamondbacks and even the Atlanta Braves. However, the need for disillusionment charms on all Baseball fans and the impossibility of training Desert Trolls to throw to the Catcher's mitt instead of at the man with the club in his hands, effectively discouraged further attempts to sign them to contracts.

 **Swamp Troll**  
Another American Troll, overlooked by my esteemed colleague, is the Swamp Troll. Originally the result of crossbreeding between American Yeti, and River Trolls, these have sufficient numbers now to deserve their own separate division in the Troll species. Because of their mixed ancestry, this species of Troll actually has a sort fur. Swamp Trolls are found in wetlands such as the Louisiana Bayous, the Okefenokee Swamp of South Georgia and North Florida and The Florida Everglades.

Being, furred and standing between 7 and 9 feet, weighing around 400 lbs., these are often confused by Muggles with the slightly larger, American Yeti (aka Sasquatch / Bigfoot).

The most prominent of swamp Trolls makes it's home in Northern Louisiana and Southern Arkansas. Known to Muggles as "The Fouke Monster" or "The Boggy Creek Swamp Monster", this ferocious Specimen has been the inspiration for one Muggle movie and many Muggle newspaper stories since the 1930s. For more on this particular Swamp Troll go to: http://home.fuse.net/rschaffner/fouke.htm

 ***** _Baseball is a rather boring Muggle sport involving teams of nine players, one ball, one club called a "bat" and many strange rules some of which are called "Ground Rules" and only apply to a specific game field and not anyplace else._

* * *

**Water Baby**   
_USDOM Classification: XXX_

Many Native Americans believe that hot springs are portals to a subterranean world. The creatures that inhabit this region are known as Water Babies. They are two to three feet in height with long black hair, longer than their bodies. Their hair does not touch the ground but floats behind the Water Baby. Their skin is grey in colour, soft and clammy to the touch. These creatures, called spirits by some because of their tendency to waver in and out of sight (much like heat reflected by a fire), are said to possess enormous healing powers.  
  
Water Babies are benign and even helpful creatures, and it is considered beneficial to interact with them. However, trying to capture them is extremely dangerous. One wizard, an Ezekiel Sunspot, made the attempt in Oregon in 1873; he was melted into a puddle on the spot, according to eyewitnesses, and his family was cursed for three generations. Since that time, most wizards who have encountered Water Babies – usually in the wee hours of the morning and when alone – have decided to avoid them, reporting a great feeling of misgiving about approaching one too closely. _**This research contributed by Lady Narcissa.**_

* * *

**Winged Horses (Pegasus) Species Of North America**  
_USDOM Classification: XX - XXX_

Although quite thorough for most magical beasts, Fantastic Beasts does not pretend to be exhaustive on the details of each and every creature mentioned. As a result, Master Scamander left out two important breeds of Winged Horse, those native to the Americas.

Since Spanish wizards brought horses both winged and not back to the 'New World' after they had died out as native breeds, they have adapted to their local environments, and to the Wizarding folk domesticating them.

 **Kelidan**  
On the grassy plains of North America, the Kelidan, which has pinto markings in various colours, runs free. It is the second fasted breed to the Granian, and is characterised by its shorter height to most other breeds and shorter barrel (back length). It has unmatched maneuverability, even by the Granian. The tribal shamans and the Wizard Shamans alike have used the Kelidan as a domesticated animal for centuries now, and the occasional European cow-wizard.

 **Bounoi**  
In the areas around the Andes, the Bounoi mountain ponies of the high steppes adapted to the thinner air and steeper slopes by becoming even shorter, and with heavy, shaggy coats -- usually dark brown, to capture heat better. Their wings have also adapted, becoming wider than most breeds for more efficient gliding. Their feathers are glossy black, and regarded as good luck tokens by the local peoples. This breed has been brought north gradually as well, and can be found in a few areas in California, but mostly throughout the Rockies as far north as the Yukon. **_This research contributed by Professor Medeni Ci-Jones._**

* * *

 

 **The YAWFLE**  
_USDOM Classification: XXX_

"The Yawfle stares, and stares, and stares,/and stares, and stares, and stares, and stares." Edward Gorey, "The Utter Zoo"

The creature known as The Yawfle, currently in the custody of DoM-Agriculture Division, is presumed to have been created in violation of the regulations against experimental breeding, because it seems to be an entirely unique animal. The individual specimen is the only one known to exist, and everyone who has had the misfortune to work with it feels that's quite a good thing.

The Yawfle appears to be nothing so much as a mound of short, silky hair, roughly the size of a low coffee table, with a pair of eyes staring out of its fur-covered face. When placed in a holding room, it slinks into a corner, where it proceeds to stare at any person nearby. And continues to stare, and stare, and stare. The person who is the object of this stare feels an increasing degree of discomfort and distraction, bringing to mind all real and imagined guilt, until it is impossible for them to sit still or concentrate on anything but getting out of the range of those staring eyes and confessing their transgressions to the nearest semblance of authority. This leads DoM investigators (those who have been able to last in the room with it) to conclude it was probably created as a sort of watch-beast, inducing guilt and a desire to confess within any intruders.

Though it is assumed that there is only one, if anyone encounters another Yawfle or a similar beast, they are strongly advised to contact the office of the undersecretary for Agriculture at the DoM. _**This research  contributed by Professor Juliet Valcouer**_

* * *

**Yeti of North America**  
_USDOM Classification: XXXX_

The only readily apparent distinction between the American and Tibetan varieties of Yeti is that the American breed has dark fur, where the Tibetan has white. Tibetan Yeti are said to be quite carnivorous, but every indication that we have sujests that the American Yeti are herbivores. This difference could possibly be explained by the lack of plants, seeds, nuts and berries in the Tibetan Yeti's habitat. Any conclusions are hard to draw; as no one has been able to get close enough to study them or in the case of the Tibetan Yeti lived long enough to report them.

American Yeti are known by some regionally specific names

  * American Yeti are called Sasquatch aka Big Foot, in the Wester United States ranging up into Canada.


  * In the Central portion of Canada ranging down into the Norther parts of the Central U.S, the American Yeti is known as The windigo as (Native americans worshipped the WINDIGO as a spirit)


  * In the Gulf Coast Region of the United States the American Yeti is known as the Skunk Ape.



* * *

* * *

* * *

**Biographies of Research Contributors**

_**Ara Kane:** _  
Prize-winning Journalwitch and Author

Ara Kane (1975-present) is a Tidbitzer-Prize-winning journalwitch and author of three successful fiction and humor books. She is married to Lofton MacRae, lead vocalist of the popular wizarding rock group Speech of Jarveys. Ms. Kane lives with her husband and three children in California, in a sunny, rose-covered house that boasts a view of the Joshua Tree. She is currently at work on her next book and plans to take up pottery.

 

 _ **Doctor Felina Myotis:**_  
Renowned Expert in Thaumaturgic Entomology

Dr. Felina Myotis is an expert on Thaumaturgic Entomology who has dedicated her life to the study of rare magical insects. She is currently a teacher at the Reasearch Institute of Edmonton, and has published many papers, including the famous 'Insects: Just There To Bug Us?' In her spare time, she enjoys reading, travelling and bowling. _**{Felina Myotis aka SoupyTwist}**_

 

 ** _Jedi Boadicea:_**  
Enigmatic and Mysterious Wizarding Personality  
Jedi Boadicea a noted author and reportedly the only living witch or wizard to have ever had conversation with a Yeti. Rumor has it Jedi Boadicea enjoys Swordplay, Martial Arts, Political Activism and Quidditch.

   
**_Professor Juliet Valcouer D.V.M. (Doctor of Veterinary Magic):_ **  
Thaumaturgic Veterinarian Extrodinare

Juliet Valcouer was born and raised in a small wizarding community in Michigan's Upper Penninsula.  
From an early age, she enjoyed tramping through the woods and along the lakeshore, and frequently drove her parents to distraction bringing home new "pets" in need of care.

Given this tendency, it surprised no one when, once her primary and secondary magical education was complete, she pursued an advanced degree in veterinary medicine for magical creatures. After receving her degree, she set up a practice, but was quickly drawn back into academia. She currently teaches at the magical university in the state capital, running classes on the veterinary management of wild magic creatures. She also does occasional consulting for both the state and federal Departments of Magic.

Professor Valcouer lives in Lansing with three Kneazles, a Neapse, a Granian, a tank of mundane  
goldfish, and other creatures subject to change without notice. What free time she has between  
teaching, writing papers, and consulting, is occupied with camping trips to her native U.P., watching Muggle television (mostly PBS and Animal Planet), and practicing the esoteric art of finger-weaving.  
(Without real fingers, of course.)

 

 ** _Professor Medeni Ci-Jones:_**  
Former Holyhead Harpy and Magizoologist at large

Professor Medeni Ci-Jones (Hogwarts, 1980) is a native Welshwoman and animaga who has visited all seven continents in the course of her studies in magizoology. She apprenticed at the London Magizoo  
immediately after leaving school. After playing Keeper for the Holyhead Harpies for the 1981-1982 season and leaving due to injury, she returned to her first love, animals.

Her dog animagus form allowed her to do an extensive study of how Crups have integrated with wizarding culture from two viewpoints. This study was published in the popular and revered educational magazine, International Thaumographic, bringing her a small amount of celebrity outside of academia.

Inside academia, her papers on the spread of Runespoors to Australia and southwestern North America, the pride habits of the Nundu, and documenting the existence of the Dread Sargassum in the Caribbean have been published in various professional journals and received excellent reception from the magizoological community.

After teaching for three years in various institutions in North America, Professor Ci-Jones moved back to Britain to take up the Care of Magical Creatures teaching position at Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _**{Medeni Ci-Jones aka Corgi.}**_

 

 _ **Lady Narcissa Malfoy:**_  
Wealthy and Eccentric Social-witch and Generous Contributor to Many Worthy Causes

Lady Narcissa (1957- ) is an extremely beautiful, extremely articulate witch of great grace and skill. She has studied North American Magical Creatures as an extension of her interest in herpetology, as any Slytherin would appreciate. She's well known for her expert knowledge with some of the stranger creatures from American mythology--odd befitting a born-and-bred Englishwoman. She is married to the handsomest wizard in the Ministry (Lucius Malfoy) and has one very lovely if underappreciated son, Draco. She is currently at home in the UK, interviewing house-elves to serve at Malfoy Manor. _**{Lady Narcissa Malfoy aka BackOffHesMine}**_

 

 _ **Professor Nick O'Donohoe:**_  
Famous Explorer, Author and Lecturer

Nick O'Donohoe lives in the state of Rhode Island in the United States with his Muggle wife, veterinary Dr Lynn Anne Evans and their two children. He has travelled extensively throughout the New World and frequently to the magical interstitial land known as 'Crossroads', which requires specialised magical knowledge for traversal. He has cleverly documented some incidents in Crossroads as novels sold to the Muggle fantasy market, supplementing his lecturing income at the Salem Witches Institute. He has also been a collaborator with the famed thaumatozoologist, Dr Lao.

Professor O'Donohoe enjoys Greek food (especially lentil soup), tropical cruises, answering fan mail and playing with cats.

 

 _ **Doctor Solaris Cotidie:**_  
Renowned Doctor of Geology, Speleology and Thaumaturgic Biology:

Doctor Solaris Cotidie was born in Timbuktu, California on July 29th, 1970. She attended the West Coast Academy of Magic just outside of Redwood City, California and later continued in the Academy's College of Magical Beasts. With a strong interest in California Geology and Topography, she furthered her education at Humbolt State University. Receiving both Muggle and magical degrees in Geology, Speleology, and Thaumaturgic Biology, Cotidie is an expert in the magic and Earth Sciences of California.

She is known for such works as "Calcite or Galimites? What Muggle Speleologists Miss," "1001 Hours of Sleep. What You Need to Know About Castro Lizards," and "Plate Tectonics or a Dangerous Beast? Research at the San Andreas."

Cotidie now lives in a small cabin in the Sierra Nevadas where she spends her quiet hours with her husband Cody DeMartini. She enjoys climbing trees, listening to John Williams scores, and growing Catmint for her 17 cats. _**{Solaris Cotidie aka Sunny Daylee}**_

 

 **Professor Zephyrus Prolixity:**   
Wizard of Mysterious Background, Modest Abilities and Uncertain Future.

The half Welsh-half Irish Prolixity is a former instructor at the American Academy of Magic. At different times in a fifty year career he taught: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. The Handling of Magical Beasts and Defense Against Dark Arts remain passions of this large Celt.

Born 25 December 1763 at Blarney near Cork, the wizard known as Zephyrus Prolixity (an obvious but apt pseudonym) was the seventh son of a powerful Welsh wizard who was himself a seventh son and a direct line descendant of the wizard knight Cei [Kay]. His Mother was a direct line descendant of a the last surviving Banduri [Female Druid] being the sole survivor of the slaughter of the Druids by the Romans on the Isle of Mona in in Wales. She was a powerful and gifted Elemental spell worker fiercely proud of her Irish Celtic roots.

Prolixity credits his tremendous longevity to being nursed back to health by Nicolas Flamel after a near tragic 1784 encounter with Werewolves in Transylvania resulted in life threatening injuries; thankfully he was spared the curse of Lycanthrope in the attack.

Presently Prolixity resides in Great Britain with his Crup Cavall, a very fast owl named Boreas, his extensive library, a large collection of Muggle "Big Band/Swing and Jazz" records and his memories.\

* * *

* * *

 

**End Volume One**


End file.
